The present invention relates generally to multimedia journaling, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for capturing multimedia content and related information in real time and creating synchronized multimedia records wherein synchronization can be accomplished post multimedia content capture.
The value of information collection, integration and distribution is often most greatly impacted by the timeliness with which this can be accomplished. Traditional forms of information communication include presentations to captive audiences (which may also be simultaneously broadcast, for example, via satellite), electronic mail, teleconferencing, videoconferencing, video on demand, etc. More effective communications can often be effected if a multimedia approach is taken that incorporates audio, video and other inputs. Designing and implementing distributed multimedia applications capable of processing and disseminating such media in real-time or near real-time, however, presents formidable challenges.
In fact, most companies still rely on live presentations and classroom instruction in order to deliver information or provide timely training. Even when such live presentations or instruction are provided to other locations via satellite, the time of delivery may be very inconvenient due to business schedules or time zone differences. Alternatively, a video tape may be provided for purposes of time convenience. But such a tape presentation is not necessarily popular since there is a delay in getting the tape and the ability to modify the tape if only a small portion of a presentation needs to be updated (a new slide that reflects more current information, for example) is relatively difficult. Also, while most employees have ready access to a personal computer connected to a network, they typically do not have a video cassette player immediately available.
Multimedia presentation technology has been available for some time, including for training purposes, and while it may be more cost effective in the long run, it has not been widely adopted. One reason for the slow adaptation is the initial time and costs involved in preparing the multimedia presentation, which is typically far greater than the time to prepare the live presentation. Once a multimedia presentation is prepared, however, such presentation is capable to be updated more easily, and hence more cost and time effective to implement than re-preparing or recording an updated live presentation. Furthermore, the multimedia presentation has not been widely adopted because it has not been made immediately available for wide distribution as could be a satellite feed.
Computer and other communication networks, including the Internet, provide viable distribution mechanisms for presenting such multimedia applications. Network related technology is advancing at a very rapid pace, including distributed multimedia applications that are being greatly impacted by rapid technological developments. However, only recently have the elements necessary for the distributed multimedia application, including tools for authoring, audio/video capture and transport, connection management and coordination agents been readily available. The sudden maturation of multiple audio and video encoding technologies in combination with new media server solutions capable of streaming such media in real-time creates significant opportunities in developing new multimedia applications and services.
Media journaling as used herein describes a multimedia application for capturing an event (for example, a lecture style presentation with visual aids) in real-time and coordinating other related events as they occur, and then processing the combination to create a synchronized multimedia record of events. Creating this synchronized multimedia record of events in real-time and making it widely available would provide not only content rich information, but also the timeliness that is so valuable. Furthermore, given that such media journaling may be used for entertainment, information, training, etc., it would be desirable to make the format one that allows the viewer to interact, that is, allows the viewer to search and move about the presentation as desired, and to add additional content in synchronization with the presentation post multimedia record creation.
Accordingly it is desired to provide a method and apparatus for capturing real-time events as they occur and combining and synchronizing therewith related events and making this media journal widely available shortly thereafter, which media journal is editable to include additional synchronized events.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved real-time multimedia journaling application.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved multimedia journaling application that provides for user interaction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a real-time multimedia journaling application that is editable by a user to add other synchronized events.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, a method in a timing event coordinator, a method of creating a multimedia presentation of a recordable event having time related components. The multimedia presentation is created within minutes of the end of the recordable event. The method includes the steps of capturing a movie of the recordable event and capturing time stamp information for synchronizing the time related events to the recordable event. The movie is marked with reference marks. The time related components are time to the movie, wherein each time related component of the time related components can have time stamps that are independent of each other. A file is created indicating a type for each of the time related components and their corresponding time stamps and an index for each time related component. The file is made available to an application to allow the time related components to be processed according to the status of the movie. A video stream is then generated including the movie with captured time stamp encoded therewith. Finally, the video stream is placed in storage for retrieval by a journal player.
In another embodiment of the present invention, The timing event coordinator is described having an command input to receive a command to set a relative time to a user specified time. A special flag is provided that can be set identifying, and hence later determining whether a special flag exists in any of the time related component types. The timing event coordinator processes any requirements dictated by a special flag. The timing event coordinator also has a comparator for determining whether any time related components have a time stamp matching the relative time. The timing event coordinator includes an interface for instructing the media player for displaying the appropriate time related components according to the special flag and time stamps associated therewith.